Beatriz Gutiérrez Müller
Beatriz Gutiérrez Muller (Ciudad de México, 13 de enero de 1969) es una escritora e investigadora mexicana. Es esposa del político mexicano Andrés Manuel López Obrador. Animal Político|fechaacceso=2018-04-27|sitioweb=www.animalpolitico.com|idioma=es-ES}} Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México el 13 de enero de 1969. Sus padres son Juan Gutiérrez Canet y Nora Beatrice Mueller Betjerodt. Cursó la primaria en México y en Morelia, donde también realizó estudios secundarios y el bachillerato. Estudió la licenciatura en Comunicación, una maestría en letras hispanoamericanas y un doctorado en Teoría Literaria, éste último, en la Universidad Autónoma Metropolitana Unidad Iztapalapa. Miembro del Sistema Nacional de Investigadores (2018-2020), nivel Candidato. En Puebla, estudió la carrera de Comunicación desde donde se vinculó al periodismo. Trabajó para los periódicos Página Regional y El Universal (Puebla), y de ahí entró a trabajar a la extinta radiodifusora La Radiante 105.1 FM como reportera, conductora del noticiario vespertino y jefa de información. Se trasladó a la Ciudad de México a trabajar en Argos. Mientras tanto, terminó la maestría en letras iberoamericanas en la Universidad Iberoamericana Puebla. Cursó un doctorado en Humanidades en la Universidad Autónoma Metropolitana (Iztapalapa, México). Investigación de temas literarios y otros *(1999), Archivo vivo: «Las lluvias de octubre de 1999 en la Sierra Norte de Puebla», BUAP-INAH-La Radiante (CD). *(2012), «La tierra prometida», Elementos, UAP, No. 85, Vol. 19, enero-marzo 2012. . *(2013), «El diablo en los textos de la Conquista», Elementos, Universidad Autónoma de Puebla, Vol. 20, No. 91, julio-septiembre, pp. 25-31. . *(2013), «Exégesis bíblica del Libro de Job en Gallo, Luis de León y Quevedo», dictaminado el 9 de octubre de 2013. Atalanta. Revista de las Letras Barrocas, Universidad de Sevilla, España, Vol. 1, No 2, julio-diciembre, pp. 5-30. . *(2014), «Panegírico a Cortés, no exento de raspones a costa de Bernal Díaz del Castillo, en la Historia de Solís». Publicado 10-07/2014, Castilla. Estudios de Literatura, 5, Universidad de Valladolid, España, pp. 414-443. . *(2014), «''Exemplum in contrarium'' y enumeratio de las Lamentaciones de Jerónimo Gracián de la Madre de Dios», Signos Literarios, Vol. X, No. 20 (2014), pp. 126-156. . *(2014), «“Desde mis ojos están mirando los ojos del otro”. Ética trinitaria en Bajtín», Intersticios, UIC, año 19, 41, julio-diciembre 2014, pp. 91-106. . *(2015), «Las tablas, breves diccionarios morales en la edición de obras del XVII», Janus, 4, 2015, pp. 37-57. ISBN 2254-7290. *(2015) «“Diálogo oculto” en Inmortalidad del alma, de Francisco de Quevedo», Dialogía. Revista de literatura, lingüística y cultura, Vol. 9, pp. 137-165. ( ). Universidad Nacional de San Cristóbal de Huamanga, Ayacucho, Perú. *(2016) «''Facebook'' e internet: ¿para qué lo usan los musulmanes en México?», Trayectorias. Revista de Ciencias Sociales, Año 18, enero-junio, No. 42, pp. 28-58. . *(2016) «Cortés y la apología de sí mismo: el epílogo de la Quinta Relación»'','' en Retórica aplicada a la literatura medieval y de los siglos XVI y XVII, ed. de Lillian von der Walde Moheno, México, Destiempos, pp. 397-422. ISBN 978-607-9130-39-8. *(2017) «A palavra religiosa como uma variante da ‘palavra autoritária’ en Bakhtin», Bakhtiniana. Revista de Estudos do Discurso, Vol. 12, No. 1, pp. 91-112. Recibido: 28-03-2016, Aprobado: 04-11-2016. ISNN: 2176-4573. *(2017) «Religious Word as a Variant of Authorithative Word’ in Bakthin», Bakhtiniana. Revista de Estudos do Discurso, Vol. 12, No. 1, pp. 91-112. Recibido: 28-03-2016, Aprobado: 04-11-2016. ISNN: 2176-4573. *(2017) «La palabra religiosa como una variante de la ‘palabra autoritaria’, en Bajtín», Bakhtiniana. Revista de Estudos do Discurso, Vol. 12, No. 1, pp. 91-109. Recibido: 28-03-2016, Aprobado: 04-11-2016. ISNN: 2176-4573. *(2017) «Católicos, liberales, antirreleccionistas, independientes, subvencionados… El periodismo como género demostrativo a principios del siglo XX», Con-temporánea. Toda la historia en el presente. Vol. IV, No. 7, enero-junio 2017, pp. 1-13. . *(2017) «“Quiso Dios” o “acordé y me determiné”: voluntad divina o libre albedrío de Cortés en la Segunda relación». Revista de Literatura, ILLA-CSIC Vol. LXXIX, No. 157, pp. 17-39. . *(2017) «Un cercano amigo de Francisco I. Madero», en Temas de nuestra América. Revista de Estudios Latinoamericanos, No. Extraordinario «Exilio y presencia: Costa Rica y México en el siglo XX», coord. Mario Oliva Medina y Laura Beatriz Moreno Rodríguez, EUNA/Cátedra del Exilio/Universidad Nacional de Costa Rica, 2017. , pp. 77-104. *(2017) «El (lícito) engaño literario de Alfonso Taracena» en La imagen cruenta: centenario de la Decena Trágica, Rebeca Monroy Nasr y Samuel Villela, coords., México, INAH, pp. 265-282. ISBN 978-607-484-940-0. Obra publicada *(1999) “Retrato de la Sierra con desastre. Puebla: los nuevos muros del agua”, Nexos, Año 22, Vol. XXII, 263. *(2011) “Quinientos pesos de multa” (cuento), La Jornada Semanal, No. 827, 9 de enero 2011. http://www.jornada.unam.mx/2011/01/09/sem-beatriz.html *(2011) Larga vida al Sol. México: Lumen. ISBN 978-6073103664. *(2012) Viejo siglo nuevo (novela). México: Planeta. ISBN 978-607-07-1370-5. *(2013) Héroe y voces en La constancia y paciencia del santo Job'', de Francisco de Quevedo.'' México: Destiempos. ISBN 978-607-9130-28-2 *(2013) “Carmen” (cuento), en XIII FIL Zócalo. Para leer en Libertad. México: Secretaría de Cultura Gobierno de la Ciudad de México. *(2016). Dos revolucionarios a la sombra de Madero. La historia de Solón Argüello Escobar y Rogelio Fernández Güell. México: Planeta ISBN 978-607-747-269-8 * Enlaces externos * https://orcid.org/0000-0001-7554-1838